Not Another One!
by nikpik
Summary: What happens when a new sibling may move into the ParkerNichols home? This is my first and written in script format! CHAPTERS 7 AND 8 REPLACED! MUCH BETTER NOW, SO PLEASE GIVE THIS STORY A CHANCE!FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

Act 1,Scene 1

(In Drake and Josh's bedroom, Drake just finished his song on the guitar and Josh walkes in)

Josh: Guess what?

(Drake puts down his guitar and stands up, and walkes toward Josh)

Drake:What?

Josh: My cousin Nicole is coming to visit me!

Drake: When will she get here?

Josh: In about ten minutes.

(They start walking towards the front door)

Drake:What does she look like?

Josh: She has brown hair.

Drake:Ok.

Josh: She is sort of short for her age.

(Drake shrugs shoulders)

Josh:And she has brown eyes.

Drake: Cool.

(Doorbell rings)

Josh: Ooohhh! She's here!

(Josh walks to the door and pulls the door open)

Josh: Nicole! How are you!

Nicole: Josh!

(Nicole drops bags and hugs Josh)

Nicole:I've missed you so much!

Josh: Here, I'd like you to meet someone.

Nicole:Oooohh, does Joshy-washy have a girlfriend?

Josh: No, unfortunatly.

(Drake steps closer to the two)

Josh: This is my step-brother Drake.

Nicole: Nice to meet you Drake.

(Nicole steps foreward to shake hands)

Drake: Nice to meet you too.

(Nicole looks around the house)

Nicole: I like your house.

(Nicole looks towards Drake)

Nicole: Or should I say your house?

Drake:Yep. This has been my house since I was born. It used to be all mine, until Megan was born, anyway.

(Megan walkes through the living room)

Josh:Speaking of the Devil...

Megan: Hello... who are you?

Nicole: I'm Nicole, Josh's cousin.

Megan: Cool, how long are you going to stay?

Nicole: I don't know the exact date I am leaving, but Mom said about a month.

Megan: Oh. I'll be in my room.

(Megan walkes to her room)

Nicole:Who was that?

Drake and Josh: Megan.

Nicole: Are you two always this strange? I know Josh can be weird at times, but I never knew there was anyone else as geeky as him.

(Drake laughs in the background)

Josh:Hey! I am not geeky!

Nicole:Then who won the most geeky award at camp?

(In a low voice)

Josh:Me.

(Drake laughs even harder)

Drake:I had no idea! I think I might like this kid. So, how old are you?

Nicole:Twelve.

Josh:C'mon, I'll show you where you are going to stay.

(Starts walking up the stairs)

Drake: So, Josh, where is she staying? With Megan?

(Hapilly)

Josh:With us.

Drake:WHAT! Why can't she sleep with Megan?

Josh:Dad says Megan's room is too small. We have a couch!

Drake:The living room has a couch too!

(Walks through the door to their room)

Josh:Drake, we have plenty of room. She's really very charming.

Drake: So is Megan at first, but she's not like that at heart, now is she?

Josh: Just trust me on this one.

Nicole:Your room is amazing!

(Drops her bags on the couch)

Drake: Took me a really long time, but I finally got it the way I like it.

Nicole:Cool.

(Josh walkes up to Nicole)

Josh: Do you want to go to the movie theater with me? I work there you know.

Nicole:That's cool! When do we leave?

(Josh looks at his watch)

Josh:3...2...1... Now!

Drake: Can I come? There might be some hot girls there.

Josh:Why not?

Drake: I don't know... they don't like the fat content in the popcorn?

Nicole: He means you can come.

(Walkes through the door)


	2. Chapter 2

Act 1, Scene 2

(At the movie theater)

Josh:What movie do you want to see?

Nicole:I don't care, really.

Drake: How about we see Rainbows and Flying Ponies?

Nicole:I'm twelve, not three.

(Helen walkes past and sees Josh)

Helen:Oh, Josh I'm glad you're here! I need you to work today.

Josh:I can't. I'm here with my little cousin.

Helen:Oh! Well, I'm sure Drake can take her off your hands for a couple of hours.Right Drake?

(Josh gives Drake a warning look that plainly said' don't do it' )

Drake:Of course I can !

(Josh pulls Drake to the side )

Josh:Drake, you can't take care of Nicole! You'll have to stay at the movie theater all day. Nicole can't stay here by herself with me working today!

Drake:I can take care of her! We can't stay at the theater today, I have some important things to do at home!

Josh: Then take Nicole home and do whatever you need to do. Cook lunch, and bond with her.

Drake: I can't cook! Or bond!

Josh: Don't worry, just give her a notebook or a puzzle and she'll be fine.

Helen:Josh, I need you now!

Josh:Good luck!

(Both Josh and Helen walk off)

Drake:C'mon, let's go.

Nicole:I thought the whole point of going to the movies was seeing a movie?

Drake:Plans have changed.

Nicole:Ok, what are we doing now?

Drake: Josh has to work, so we're going home and having lunch, and doing something.

Nicole: Cool with me.

(Walks off the stage)


	3. Chapter 3

Act 1, Scene 3

(In the Kitchen, with Nicole looking through the pantry and Drake leaning on the counter)

Drake:So what do we have to eat?

Nicole: Soup.

Drake:Soup? Are you sure that's it?

Nicole: Unless they invented a new invisible food, that's it. Can you cook soup?

(Drake, getting pan out and opening the can)

Drake: Of course, who can't cook soup?

(Drake pours soup into the pan and goes to sit down at the kitchen table)

Nicole: Apparantly you.

Drake: What do you mean? You pour the soup in the pan and that's the end of it!

Nicole: You have to turn on the stove.

Drake: If you're so smart, why don't you cook it then?

Nicole: I will then!

(Nicole cooks soup then puts it in the bowl and serves it to Drake, who was sitting at the table, studying the bowl of fruit)

Nicole: Anything new in the world of fruit?

Drake: Ha ha.

(Nicole starts to eat the soup)

Nicole: Where are your parents?

Drake:Mean Walter and Audrey?

Nicole: Yes.

Drake: They are out of town, they will be back on Sunday, though.

(Drake sipps the soup, then spits it out)

Drake: This is hot!

Nicole: Did you expect it to be anything different?

Drake: I'm not hungry.

(Drake pours the soup down the sink, followed by Nicole)

Nicole: I'm not hungry anymore.

(Drake walks through the kitchen door and to the couch. He noticed Nicole was following him, so he walkes around the couch a few times)

Drake:Will you stop following me?

Nicole:No.

(Drake sits on the couch while Nicole sits on the armchair)

Drake:Let's see what's on TV, shall we?

Nicole:We shall.

(The seconed Drake turns on the TV the phone rings)

Drake:I'll get it!

(Drake grabs the phone and answers it)

Drake:Hello?

(Pauses)

Drake:She's fine! We just had lunch.

(Pauses and rolls eyes)

Drake:Soup, now if you'd leave us alone we might be able to get something done! Good bye!

(Hangs up phone,turns off the TV and stands up)

Drake:C'mon I'll show you my guitar.

Nicole: You play the guitar?I've always wanted to play the guitar, but my mom made me play the piano instead.

Drake: Maybe I could show you how sometime.

Nicole:I would like that alot.


	4. Chapter 4

Act 1, Scene 4

(Drake and Nicole walk up the stairs to Drake and Josh's bedroom)

Nicole: So, what's your favorite book?

(Drake turns and laughs)

Drake:I don't read.

Nicole: Then how do you read music to play the guitar?

Drake: That is a way different story, you know how you read music to play the piano?

Nicole:Yeah... I still don't see where you're going with this.

Drake:(Rolls eyes) Never mind. Your _microscopic _brain probably can't cope with mine.

Nicole: That's real funny, from what Josh said about you, I would think you can't tell the difference between a orange and an apple.

Drake: Real cute.

Nicole: That's why I'm (phone rings)

Drake: That better not be Josh again...

(Walks to the phone and picks it up)

Drake: Hello?

(Pauses)

Drake: Oh, yeah sure. I'll call Josh and tell him to come home right away.

(Hangs up the phone, then picks it up again and dials)

Nicole: Drake, what's going on?What's so urgent?

Drake: Hello, Josh?

(Pauses)

Drake: You need to come home right away, mom and dad are coming home early, and they say it's an emergency.

(Pauses)

Drake: See you soon, bye.

Nicole: Drake, what's the emergency?

Drake: I'm not sure, but we'll find out soon. While we wait until Josh gets home, let's go downstairs and ...

(Interuppting Drake)

Nicole: How do you expect me to just sit around while there is an emergency!

Drake: Calm down! Mom and Dad will be here soon, they'll tell us everything we need to know. In the meantime let's do something fun.

(Nicole glares at Drake)

Nicole: Like what do you propose?

Drake: We have plenty of fun things to do around here...

(Starts walking around the room and down the stairs followed by Nicole)


	5. Chapter 5

Act 1, Scene 5

(Nicole and Drake are sitting on the couch, watching a documentary on antelopes)

Nicole: You call this fun?

Drake: Cut it with the sarcasm.

(Nicole shrugs her shoulders)

(Josh opens the door and runs in, looking around frantically)

Josh:What happened? What's the emergency?

Nicole: If I knew I would tell you.

(Nicole's cell phone rings and she takes it out of her pocket, then answers it)

Nicole:Hello?

(Pauses)

Nicole: Oh, ... thanks...bye.

(Runs out of the room to Drake and Josh's room, crying)

Josh: I'm going to see what the problem is.

Drake: Yeah...

(Drake and Josh run to their room, chasing after Nicole)


	6. Chapter 6

Act 1, Scene 6

(Drake and Josh walk into their room, and sees Nicole on the couch, crying)

Josh:Nicole, what's wrong? What is the problem?

Nicole: Leave me alone, I don't want to talk about it.

Drake: You don't know how to talk to women, let me try. Nicole,(Walks over to her and sits on the couch next to her) what's wrong? Tell me, please.

(Nicole sniffles and turns to face Drake)

Nicole: That was the hospital, my mom just died.

Drake: That's horrible, what happened?

Nicole: They didn't know what was wrong with her, they just couldn't figure it out. That's why I came to stay with you in the first place.

Drake: Where's your dad?

(Josh walkes over and whispers in Drake's ear)

Josh: Just leave that subject alone for awile, let's call mom and dad to see when they will be coming home.

Drake: Do you want to come downstaires for a while, at least until mom and dad get home?

Nicole:No.

Josh: Drake, why don't you go and call mom and dad so I can talk to Nicole for a while.

Drake: Oh, ok, i'll see yoo two later.

(Drake walkes down the steps)

Josh: I know you don't want to talk right now, but tell me, did you really know your mom was in the hospital when you came here?

Nicole: Yes, but I didn't think it would be anything real serious.

Josh: You really should tell Drake about your past.

Nicole:No, don't you remember how long it took me to tell you, and you still don't know everything.

(Pauses for a seconed)

Nicole:Darn it!

Josh: What do you mean I still don't know everything, what have you been keeping from me?

Nicole: (sighs) Call Drake up here, and i'll tell him everything, and fill you in on the parts you still don't know.

Josh: Why don't we go down there, then when mom and dad get home, we'll know it right away.

Nicole: Ok, then.

(Walkes down the stairs)


	7. Chapter 7

Act 1, Scene 7

(In the living room on the couch, Nicole next to Josh and Drake on the armchair)

Josh: Do you want me to start?

Nicole:No, I think I should. When I was about 5, my father left my mother and I for another woman.

Nicole: No, she didn't have a clue because she was so tired after work, she went strait to bed and was sound asleep.

Josh: Now, what was one of the parts you conviently for you 'forgot to tell me '?

Nicole: Yeah, but let me continue. Now, at first he just yelled at me for no reason at all, then he started to kiss her infront of me, while mom was at work.

Drake:So your father was having an affair?

(Nodding solumnly) Nicole: Yes. When I was 7, mom started to work late during the week to, and she was so oblivious to the fact that Dad didn't love her anymore, that she was just so anxious to get home and go to bed. Then, one day, I accidently made fun of his 'new love' as he called her, he slapped me, and I told mom, so then he moved to China.

Drake: China?

Nicole:Don't ask. I was so confused! I mean, I just concentrated on my schoolwork and totally ignored my home life. It was quite annoying actually.

Drake: That's horrible, you had a terrible childhood.

Nicole: Please, don't tell anyone else, and don't treat me any differently that you did earlier today.

Drake: Yes, ok.

(Audrey and Walter walk in)

Audrey: Nicole, it's so great to meet you!

Walter: You look so different!

Nicole: Thank you.

Audrey: I suppose you've heard the news.

Nicole: Yes, I have, and I have one question for you.

Audrey: And, what is that, dear?

Nicole: Where will I live?

Walter: We were talking it over in the car, and we've decided to adopt you.

Drake:WHAT! I don't want another sibling! This house is already to full to begin with!

Audrey: Now, don't panic Drake, she is going to share a room with Megan.

Drake: That's going to make Megan's day.

Josh: That's great, Nicole!

Walter: Will you help Nicole take her bags to Megan's room and explain to her the situation we're in.

Josh: Yep.

(Walks toward staircase followed by Nicole)

**A/N Sorry it's so short, but I changed it a whole lot, I like it much better now! Please review, how is it that I have about 674 hits and only 5 reviews? It only takes like 2 minutes, so please review, I'm more likely to post!**


	8. Chapter 8

Act 1, Scene 8

Josh: Megan, open up this door!

(Jiggles the doorknob)

Megan: Ok, calm down!

(Megan opens the door and sees Josh standing there with Nicole by his side)

Josh: Move over, I have to put Nicole's bags in here.

Megan: I thought she was staying with you!

Nicole: Actually, my mom died this morning so I'm going to live here with you.

Megan: No way, I finally have a sister now!

Josh: So you're actually happy about this?

Megan: Well, yeah! Living with two boobs like you, I need someone to talk to!

(Josh walks in Megans room and drops Nicole's bags on the ground, and quickly walkes out)

Nicole: And the problem with Megan's room is?

Josh: It could be rigged or something!

(Josh runs down the hall)

Megan: Ignore him. He's just being a boob.

Nicole: Don't you like him?

Megan: I guess, let's get you set up in here. I can't believe I have a sister now, well a stepsister, but what's the diffference really...

(Megan set's Nicole's bags on the couch and pushes a button on the wall to show the control panel, Nicole's eyes bulge out)

Nicole: Oh. My. God. Where did you get this? And is that A TV monitor set up in Drake and Josh's room?

Megan: Yep. I love torturing them. It makes my heart swell with joy...

Nicole: I'd bet it dosn't make Drake and Josh's though...

Megan: Yeah, well. I'd better ask Dad if you're going to get a bed here anytime soon.

Nicole: Ok, then.

(Walkes out of Megan's room)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Nicole and Megan walk into the kitchen and see Walter hang up the phone)

Megan: Who was that, Walter?

(Walter gives Megan a strange look)

Walter: That was Nicole's father. He wants her to move to China to live with him and his new wife.

Nicole: Yeah, right. Like that's ever going to happen!

Walter: It better, your dad's on his way here.

Nicole: How do you get from China to San Diego in ( she looks at her watch) less than four hours?

Walter: Don't ask me.

(doorbell rings)

Walter:That's him now.

(All three walk to front door, Walter opens it, then Nicole gasps, the man who walked in, his face was pale and gaunt, and he had dark shadows under his eyes)

Nicole: Matthew...

Matthew: Sallican. Grab your things, we're leaving.

Nicole: No... I think you mean youre leaving. I'm not moving again, I'm staying here.

Matthew: No Your not!

Nicole: YES I AM! I'M STAYING WITH UNCLE WALTER AND JOSH!

Matthew: Your mother would want you to come with me.

Nicole: You don't know what she would want!

(Drake and Josh walk down the stairs)

Drake: What's going on here?

Josh: Yeah, dad, whose that?

Nicole: That's my dad who is about ready to leave.

Walter: Matthew, Audrey and I have already adopted Nicole, so you can just leave!

Matthew: I refuse to let my daughter out of my sight!

Nicole: You did for nine years, so I don't understand why it would make much a difference to you.

Matthew: Since I'm obviously not going to win. Goodbye Nicole.

(Matthew walks out of the door)

Nicole: And good ridence.

Drake: Wasn't that a little harsh?

Nicole: Drake, weren't you listening? Do you expect me to just forgive him after all that?

Drake: I guess not...

Nicole: So, what is there to do in this city?

**THE END**

**A/N: I'm really glad this story is over because I hated it... it was my first one, sue me for cutting it short! Anyway, Nicole, Drake, and Josh became very good friends and went all through High School together. I'm sorry, I just can't think tonight! Please read all my other stories! And review!**


End file.
